


Das Weihnachtsgeschenk

by o_exile_o



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_exile_o/pseuds/o_exile_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka beschließt spontan nach Japan zu fliegen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Weihnachtsgeschenk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turwaith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turwaith).



> Geschrieben im Zuge der deutsch_fandom Wichtelaktion.  
> Ich hoffe, es entspricht ein wenig deinen Wünschen.

Müde massierte sich Tezuka einen Augenblick seinen Nasenrücken und schloss entspannt seine Augen. Anschließend putzte er seine Brille und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Der Flug würde noch eine Weile dauern und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum er sich das antat.  
Zeit hatte er eigentlich keine dafür und für drei Tage nach Japan zu fliegen lohnte sich im Normalfall nie. Zudem waren die Tickets sehr teuer gewesen, weil es zur Abwechslung eine spontane Idee von ihm war.  
Oder auch nicht ganz so spontan. Schon eine ganze Weile wollte er einen Besuch zu Hause machen, allerdings erst dann, wenn er auch genügend Zeit zur Verfügung hatte. Das war eigentlich nicht der Fall. Er musste noch einige Werbespots abdrehen und die Interviewanfragen abarbeiten, die sein Management für ihn ausgemacht hat. Außerdem durfte sein Training nicht darunter leiden und es standen ein paar Turniere in Hallen auf dem Programm.  
Er mochte es nicht, Tennis in der Halle zu spielen, aber es gehörte nun einmal dazu. Genauso wie es leider dazu gehörte, Sponsorenwünsche zu erfüllen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er einfach nur trainieren und spielen. Aber das allein brachte natürlich kein Essen auf den Tisch und wenn man als Sportler etwas verdienen wollte, musste man eben entsprechend Leute hinter sich haben, die einen dafür bezahlen wollten, dass er auf dem Tennisplatz zeigte, was er konnte.  
So musste er zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr eben auch arbeiten. Das hatte er die letzten Jahre immer machen müssen, und es hatte ihn nie gestört. Warum es diesmal so anders war, konnte er nicht sagen, aber die ganze weihnachtliche Stimmung, die in Deutschland regelrecht gelebt wurde, hatte in ihm eine Sehnsucht nach seiner eigenen Familie ausgelöst. Auch wenn das christliche Fest eigentlich gar keine Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Wenn man sich in einem Land befand, das einen ganzen Monat auf diese zwei Feiertage hinarbeitete und tatsächlich die Arbeit niederlegte, konnte man durchaus von der Atmosphäre angesteckt werden.  
Tezuka schätzte, dass ihn das auch dieses Jahr nicht ganz so gestört hätte, wenn da nicht schon seit einigen Monaten Heimweh aufgetaucht wäre. Er schob dieser Sehnsucht die Schuld zu, dass er diesen Trip nun machte. Und Atobe Keigo, der Anfang Oktober nichts besseres zu tun gehabt hatte, als einige ausgewählte Geburtstagsgäste für ihn einzufliegen. Dabei machte er sich nicht einmal etwas aus seinem Geburtstag, aber für Keigo schien das ausgesprochen wichtig gewesen zu sein und scheinbar hatte er geglaubt, dass mit einem Vorwand und Rückendeckung, er diese Aktion eher gutheißen würde.  
Hatte er nicht. Aber er war für den ganzen Abend so überrascht, perplex und beschäftigt gewesen, dass er Keigo erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, als er ihm ins Hotel gefolgt war und eigentlich nur noch ins Bett und schlafen wollte, sagen konnte, dass er das nicht in Ordnung gefunden hatte und es ihm ganz und gar nicht Recht war, wenn er so überfallen wurde.  
Aber noch weniger war ihm Recht, dass Keigo ein halbes Vermögen für ihn ausgegeben hatte. Einfach so zum Fenster hinausgeworfen.  
Aber zu diesem Argument war er dann schon gar nicht mehr gekommen.  
  
Bei der Erinnerung musste Kunimitsu schmunzeln und er ließ sein Buch wieder sinken und sah aus dem Fenster des Flugzeuges. Es war ein sehr schöner und amüsanter Abend gewesen, seine spontane Geburtstagsfeier; aber am meisten hatte ihm die Nacht gut getan. Es hatte ihm gezeigt, wie sehr er jemanden in seiner Nähe vermisste. Wie leer sich manchmal sein Bett anfühlte. Wie sehr er sich an Luxus, der nicht sein eigener war, gewöhnt hatte.  
Er versuchte zwar Keigo immer noch ein wenig Bescheidenheit beizubringen, aber das klappte nur mehr schlecht als Recht. Er konnte es Atobe nicht verdenken, war dieser doch in so einem Umfeld aufgewachsen. Sein alter Freund kannte es einfach nicht anders. Wenn dieser etwas spendieren wollte, dann artete das immer in etwas Großes, Überdimensionales aus.  
Und wenn es nur ein Blumenstrauß war, um ihm zu einem gewonnenen Turnier zu gratulieren.  
So war Keigo nun einmal und es hatte lange gebraucht, bis er sich von diesen Macken nicht mehr genervt gefühlt hatte. Bis er begriffen hatte, dass es Keigos Art war, jemandem Zuneigung zu zeigen oder auch tiefen Respekt und Hochachtung. Er hatte erst diese Zeichen verstehen lernen müssen, bevor er sie mehr oder minder akzeptieren und tolerieren konnte. Das war nicht immer einfach gewesen.  
Für sie beide nicht. Denn auch umgekehrt gab es natürlich Grenzen, die Tezuka nicht überschritten haben wollte. Es gab Dinge, die waren ihm einfach unangenehm und sind es bis heute geblieben. So hasste er es, wenn Keigo seine Angestellten vor seinen Augen herumscheuchte oder er von eben jenen betüdelt wurde. Wenn er einen Snack wollte, konnte er sich diesen auch selbst holen, auch wenn Atobe zurecht argumentierte, dass er die Hausangestellten genau für diese Arbeiten entlohnte. Dennoch konnte er das einfach nicht annehmen. Bestimmt lag das daran, dass er sein Leben eigentlich immer schon selbst bestimmt hatte. Er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, sich nicht um alles selbst zu kümmern und wenn er auf Besuch in der Atobe-Villa war, wollte er nicht das Gefühl bekommen, gar nichts mehr alleine machen zu können.  
Es war schwer gewesen, Keigo das wirklich klar zu machen und manchmal hatte Kunimitsu das  Gefühl, dass dieser es bis heute nicht wirklich begriffen hatte. Vielleicht konnte es ein Atobe auch gar nicht nachvollziehen, aber nach den fünfzehn Jahren, die sie sich mittlerweile kannten, hatte Keigo zumindest akzeptiert, dass sie da niemals auf einen Nenner kommen würden und er nicht bereit war, sich zu sehr verwöhnen zu lassen.  
Dass er  immer wieder in dessen Küche stehen würde, um sich selbst etwas zu essen zu suchen oder sich etwas von dem hochqualitativen, sündhaft teuren  Grüntee zu machen. Vielleicht machte das auch die Lebenserfahrung, die sie beide auf den Schultern trugen, - obgleich sie gerade mal  fünfundzwanzig Jahre jung waren und viele das nicht für besonders alt hielten - dass sie die Macken des anderen leichter akzeptieren konnten als noch in ihren Teenagerjahren. Sie waren beide herangereift zu jungen, erfolgreichen Männern mit viel Verantwortung.  
Nachdem die Erinnerungen an ihm vorübergezogen waren und Kunimitsu den Nachklang der damit einhergehenden Gefühle ausklingen ließ, widmete er sich wieder seinem Buch und versank recht bald in den Zeilen des alten literarischen Werkes. Es war ein Glücksgriff in der Buchhandlung auf dem Flughafen gewesen. Erst hatte er nach einem Krimi Ausschau gehalten, aber da er in der Kategorie nichts finden konnte, was ihn interessierte und er noch nicht gelesen hatte, hatte er sich schon mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, einfach ein Magazin zu kaufen. Dafür hatte er auch an dem Regal mit der klassischen Literatur vorbei gemusst und in den Augenwinkeln hatte er einige Titel registriert. Letztlich war er dann dort hängen geblieben und hatte ein Werk gefunden, das ihn immer schon sehr interessiert hatte, selbst zu lesen. In der Schule hatte es nicht auf der Leseliste gestanden, obgleich sie es doch bei dem Autor als eins der wichtigen Werke angerissen hatten.  
Die anderen Bücher von diesem Autor waren auch sehr spannend zum Lesen gewesen und bisher hatte er nicht bereut, dieses Exemplar gekauft zu haben. Er war sich sicher, wenn das Flugzeug in Haneda ankam, würde er es fertig gelesen haben. Das natürlich vorausgesetzt, dass ihn nicht weitere Erinnerungen an Atobe Keigo oder seine eigene Familie unterbrechen würden.  
  
Pünktlich landete Flug Siebenhundertvierzehn am Haneda-Flughafen in Tokio. Es war kurz vor sieben Uhr abends und er fühlte sich ziemlich erschöpft und müde. Er hatte während dem Flug nicht geschlafen und normalerweise waren elf Stunden kein Problem. Aber mit der Zeitverschiebung und dem langen Sitzen laugte es ihn immer mehr aus, als wenn er einen ganzen Tag trainierte oder besonders intensive Gegner auf dem Feld besiegen wollte.  
Er nahm sein Handgepäck und war froh, dass er nicht noch auf einen Koffer warten musste. Für die wenigen Tage, die er nun hier verbringen würde, war einfach nicht viel Gepäck notwendig gewesen. Und so konnte er auch gleich zum Ausgang gehen und sich ein Taxi organisieren.  
Als einer der ersten Fluggäste dieses Fluges betrat er die Ankunftshalle und strebte dem Ausgang zu ohne sich großartig umzusehen. Dadurch verpasste er auch das Schild, das ankündigte, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn abholen wollte.  
"Tezuka-san, warten Sie", rief ihn schließlich der Mann, der auf ihn gewartet hatte und Kunimitsu drehte sich überrascht um. Es war Atobes Chauffeur, der zu ihm eilte und ihm anbot, die kleine Sporttasche zu nehmen, die er sich über die Schulter geschlungen hatte.  
Natürlich kannte Tezuka den Mann, war aber irritiert, warum dieser hier war. Er gab ihm auch nicht sein Gepäck, das er gut alleine tragen konnte. "Tsubaki-san. Das ist eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen", grüßte er den Fahrer allerdings und fragte sich, woher Keigo wissen konnte, dass er heute hier ankommen würde. Und vor allen Dingen wann.  
Dann wiederum handelte es sich um Atobe, der dachte, dass man mit Geld eigentlich so ziemlich alles erreichen konnte, wenn man nur tief genug in die Tasche griff. Er würde ihn später einfach fragen.  
"Atobe-sama hat mich beauftragt, Sie vom Flughafen abzuholen und wo immer Sie hinmöchten, hinzufahren", erklärte der Mann in einer sehr höflichen Art und entlockte Kunimitsu ein leichtes Lächeln.  
"Vielen Dank, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen", bedankte er sich, obwohl er wusste, dass Tsubaki einfach nur seine Arbeit machte und das schon sehr lange im Dienst vom Atobe-Haushalt.  
Kunimitsu spürte allerdings seine Erschöpfung langsam und setzte sich daher wieder in Bewegung, wobei ihm Keigos Angestellter sofort zeigte, wo er den Wagen abgestellt hatte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten stand vor dem Terminal auf dem für Abholer gekennzeichneten Kurzzeitparkplatz eine schwarzglänzende Limousine. Auch wenn er schon oft mit Keigo in diesem Wagen gefahren war, war es ihm immer wieder unangenehm, wenn er in eine einsteigen musste. Vor allem, wenn er nicht einmal entsprechend gekleidet war. Der Bequemlichkeit halber hatte er sich nur eine Jeans und einen Kapuzenpullover angezogen. Das war auch vollkommen ausreichend gewesen, da er ja hauptsächlich im warmen Flugzeug aufgehalten hatte und es in Tokio bei weitem nicht so kalt war wie in München.  
Der lange Mantel, den er trug verdeckte zwar ein wenig die legere Kleidung, aber er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er eigentlich für so ein snobisches Fahrzeug underdressed war.  
"Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Es stand gerade kein anderer Wagen zur Verfügung."  
Genauso gut wie Tezuka offenbar Atobes Angestellten kannte, wussten diese über seine Vorlieben Bescheid. Und natürlich darüber, was er nicht mochte. Protzige Autos gehörten in die letztere Kategorie.  
"Machen Sie sich darum keine Gedanken, Tsubaki-san. Ich werde es gewiss ertragen." Es kam gar nicht in Frage, dass er den armen Mann in eine Zwickmühle brachte, indem er sich doch ein Taxi nahm. Also stieg er ein und stellte die Tasche neben sich auf den Boden.  
"Wohin soll ich Sie fahren?", fragte ihn der Chauffeur schließlich, als alles soweit bereit war und er auch schon den Wagen auf die Straße lenkte. Sie mussten ohnehin erst vom Flughafengelände wegkommen und da gab es nicht besonders viel Auswahl, wie man fuhr.  
Kunimitsu war sich allerdings noch gar nicht so schlüssig, was er jetzt machen wollte. Sein letzter Besuch in Japan lag schon längere Zeit zurück und er fühlte sich noch ein wenig fremd hier. "Fahren Sie mich bitte zur Atobe-Residenz", entschied er sich dann. Letztlich war es ja eigentlich genau das, warum er diese Reise überhaupt auf sich genommen hatte.  
"Atobe-sama ist auf einer Abendveranstaltung und wird vermutlich erst spät wiederkommen. Er unterbreitet Ihnen das Angebot, ebenfalls als seine Begleitung auf die Veranstaltung nachzukommen", informierte ihn daraufhin Tsubaki und erneut musste Kunimitsu lächeln. Keigo war sicher schon klar, dass er dieses Angebot nicht annehmen würde. Er konnte sich ja in der Zwischenzeit von der Reise erholen und einige Pflichtanrufe tätigen. Ihm war es also nicht ganz unrecht, wenn er sich zuerst etwas einleben konnte, bevor er sich mit Keigo beschäftigte.  
"Vielen Dank, ich werde es mir überlegen", erwiderte er allerdings höflich und lehnte sich anschließend entspannt zurück und schloss seine Augen. Übermorgen würde er schon wieder abreisen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass gerade jetzt die Zeit viel zu schnell verging.  
  
Das Reich der Familie Atobe war ein riesiges Grundstück in einem sehr noblen Teil von Tokio. Vom Flughafen Haneda, war es gut zu erreichen und sie konnten den Stadtverkehr ein wenig vermeiden. Der war um diese Zeit auf den Hauptverkehrsrouten ohnehin ziemlich dicht. Er hätte wohl wesentlich länger gebraucht, wenn er sich zu seinen Eltern fahren ließe. Die wollte er allerdings anrufen, wenn er erst einmal bei Keigo angekommen war.  
Schon als er das erste Mal diese Villa betreten hatte, hatte er das Anwesen imposant gefunden. Es zeigte ganz deutlich, wie vermögend diese Familie war und dementsprechend arrogant war natürlich deren Sprössling, der immer nur das Beste vom Besten wollte. Keigos Gehabe hatte er immer schon protzig gefunden, aber er hatte bald auch feststellen können, dass hinter der Aura von Arroganz und übelstem Snobismus eine sehr freigiebige, gute Seele steckte. Atobe scheute nicht, für andere Geld auszugeben. Seine Freunde und die Personen, denen Keigo wohlgesonnen war, bekamen opulente Stücke von diesem Kuchen abgeschnitten und aufgetischt. Meistens war es fast zu viel, um wirklich erträglich zu sein, aber da es von Herzen kam, hatte sich Kunimitsu bemüht, es bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu tolerieren.  
Deshalb wusste er auch, dass sein alter Freund durch und durch gekränkt wäre, wenn er den kurzen Aufenthalt lang nicht dessen Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch nahm und ganz insgeheim wollte Kunimitsu ja doch eher bei Keigo schlafen als in seinem alten Bett bei seinen Eltern.  
Das war nicht gegen seine Familie gerichtet, die er ja zu seinem Geburtstag zu sehen bekommen hatte, als viel mehr die persönliche Sehnsucht, die er mit diesem Trip nach Japan stillen wollte. Es blieb genug Zeit, dass er seine Eltern besuchen konnte, schließlich war Atobe Keigo ein viel beschäftigter Geschäftsmann. Da blieb ihm also während des Tages genügend Zeit, auch alle anderen Verpflichtungen wahrzunehmen, die mit einem Besuch in seiner Heimatstadt einhergingen.  
Geistig machte er sich eine Liste, was er alles jetzt noch erledigen konnte und was bis morgen warten müsste. Ein wenig sollte er ja schon aus Jetlag-Gründen noch wach bleiben und da war Telefonieren, so ungerne er das auch tat, eine durchaus passable Tätigkeit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Es war ein sanftes Streicheln über seine Stirn, dass ihn zu kitzeln begann und so aus seinem tiefen Schlummer holte. Im Zimmer war es dunkel und selbst wenn er noch so viel blinzelte, ließen sich nicht mehr als Schatten erkennen. Aber selbst dann wäre es ohne Brille ohnehin etwas schwierig geworden, Näheres zu erkennen.  
Im Grunde genommen brauchte er das auch gar nicht, um die Silhouette Atobe Keigo zuzuschreiben. Zudem lag er ja in dessen Bett, weil er einfach angenommen hatte, dass sie ohnehin hier landen würden und es nur umso problematisch wäre, wenn Keigo ihn weckte und von ihm verlangte, dass er von einem Gästezimmer ins Hauptschlafzimmer des jungen Konzernerben umsiedelte.  
“Ich hoffe, du hast nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass du einen Besuch in Tokio vor mir verstecken kannst, Kunimitsu.” Keigos Stimme war gedämpft aber strotzte wie immer vor überschäumendem Selbstbewusstsein. Die Hand, die ihm über die Stirn gestreichelte hatte, wanderte nun in einer zarten Berührung an der Seite seines Gesichts entlang und hakte sich schließlich am Ende der Decke ein und zog sie langsam von seinem Körper herunter.  
Sofort spürte Tezuka den Temperaturunterschied, der ihn leicht schaudern ließ, obgleich es im Zimmer natürlich nicht übermäßig kalt war. Er musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken und es war mehr ein automatische Reaktion, dass seine Hand zum Nachtkästchen griff und die kleine Lampe dort einschaltete. Das gelbe Licht hüllte die nähere Umgebung ein einen gedämpften Schein, war aber hell genug, dass er doch kurz die Augen schließen musste, um sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. “Wie hast du erfahren, dass ich herkomme?”, fand er nach einem Räuspern seine Stimme wieder. Dass er Keigo noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt hatte, registrierte er in seiner Schlaftrunkenheit nicht wirklich und es rückte noch mehr ins Licht der Nebensächlichkeit, als er spürte, wie Keigos zielstrebige Hand sich an den Knöpfen seines Pyjamahemds zu schaffen machte.  
“Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen, also habe ich das Management angerufen. Und danach beim Flughafen”, erklärte Atobe nicht ohne Stolz und durch Kunimitsu rieselte ein heftigerer Schauder, als die feinen Hände zart über die nun freigelegte Haut wanderte.  
“Natürlich hattest du nichts besseres zu tun…” Sein Stimme zeugte davon, dass die Zärtlichkeiten an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergingen, aber immer noch spürte er die Bettschwere, die verhinderte, dass er sich aufsetzte und auf die stumme Einladung einstiegen. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Zuneigung früh genug Überhand nehmen würde und dass es er am einzigen Tag, denn er vollständig in Japan verbrachte, wahrscheinlich viel zu Lange im Bett liegen würde, um sich von der Nacht ihres Wiedersehens zu erholen.  
“Ich wollte dir fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen”, erwiderte Keigo. “Es stand in meinem Kalender.”  
Kunimitsu leckte sich über die Lippen und gönnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln, bevor er endlich die Kraft zusammen nahm und sich aufsetzte. Nun war er dem reichen Mann wesentlich näher und konnte auch wesentlich mehr von dessen Erscheinung in sich aufnehmen. Keigo trug immer noch einen piekfeinen Anzug, hatte allerdings hatte er die schwarze Fliege um seinen Hals bereits gelöst.  
Er griff nach dem weichen Stoffband und zog es dem Bonzen vom der Kleidung. Kurz nur sah er es sich an, bevor er es faltete und zu seiner Brille auf das Nachtkästchen legte.  
Als er dem Gesicht des anderen noch etwas näherkam, musste er allerdings leicht die Nase rümpfen. “Du hast getrunken”, meinte er in einem leicht tadelnden Tonfall.  
“Stört dich das so sehr?”, fragte Keigo ihn im Gegenzug und einen Augenblick lang überlegte Kunimitsu und horchte in sich hinein. Dann schüttelt er leicht den Kopf und lud seinen Partner in einen zärtlichen Kuss sein, wie um diese Tatsache zu bekräftigen.  
Er mochte zwar Alkoholfahnen nicht besonders, aber er konnte das ignorieren und als sich ihre Zungen sanft zu umschlingen begannen, war es ohnehin vollkommen trivial, dass er es überhaupt angemerkt hatte. Das brennende Gefühl heißer Leidenschaft brodelte in ihm hoch, als sich die Sehnsucht nach Keigo und diesen Zärtlichkeiten zwischen ihnen wieder einen Weg an die Oberfläche suchte.  
Er vertiefte den Kuss, wollte all die einzigartigen Aromen wieder erleben, die sein Partner zu bieten hatte. Aber das allein reichte natürlich nicht, hatte es im Grunde noch nie. So sehr sie es auch gewöhnt waren, sich eher selten zu sehen und oft getrennte Wege zu gehen. Wie lange auch die Perioden sein mochten, in denen sie nicht mehr machen konnten, als gelegentlich zu telefonieren und E-Mails und andere Nachrichten auszutauschen. Dieser Moment machte all das immer wieder wett und er verstand heute besser als damals, als er sich für Sex zu interessieren begann, dass Atobe besser zu ihm passte als Fuji. Die Partnerschaft mit Fuji war immer etwas Spezielles, fast schon Experimentelles gewesen. Sie waren jung und unerfahren gewesen und viele der verwirrenden Gefühle missverstanden.  
Heute schätzte er den Mann immer noch als guten Freund, aber sie hatten sich nie das geben können, was sie einander brauchten. Wo Syuusuke jemanden suchte, der immer und überall bereit war, in seine Launen einzusteigen und dann Nähe zu geben, wenn er es wollte, hatte Kunimitsu immer nach einer sehr autonomen Beziehung gesucht. Nach einem Menschen, der nicht ständig an seiner Seite kleben musste, um glücklich mit ihm sein zu können.  
Er war nie ein Mann großer Worte oder gar jemand, der besonders gut seine eigenen Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen konnte oder wollte. Er brauchte auch nicht ständig eine Bestätigung für gemeinsame Zuneigung, noch wollte er diese geben müssen.  
Für ihn musste die Beziehung in allen Richtungen einen fast schon selbstverständlichen Charakter haben und er hatte auch bei Atobe zuerst seine Bedenken gehabt. Aber letztlich war keiner besser für ihn geeignet, hatte Keigo ja immer mehr als genug eigene Punkte auf seiner Agenda stehen, dass er nicht immer Zeit für Kunimitsu finden konnte.  
Umgekehrt war es genauso und die vielen tausenden Kilometer, die sie voneinander getrennt lebten, tat sein übriges dazu, dass kaum gemeinsame Zeit übrig blieb. Dafür war es umso schöner, wenn sich tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit ergab, dass sie gemeinsame Stunden oder gar Tage miteinander verbringen konnten.  
  
Langsam löste Kunimitsu den Kuss wieder und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, bevor er begann, Atobes Hemd langsam zu öffnen. Er musste nicht klar sehen, um diese einfache Aufgabe zu lösen. Es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er seinen Freund aus solchen Klamotten schälen musste und er tat es eigentlich auch unheimlich gerne.  
Zwischen ihnen herrschte einfach dieses vertraute Verständnis, das eine gewisse Dynamik zuließ und allem einen recht effizienten Charakter verlieh. So war es fast schon ein Reflex, dass Kunimitsu von Keigo die Manschettenknöpfe entgegennahm, kaum dass er den letzten Knopf aus seinem Loch gepult hatte. Während er sie zur Seite legte, striff Keigo sich das offene Hemd von den Schultern und präsentierte ihm auch gleich den immer noch trainierten Oberkörper. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass Atobe Sport immer noch sehr schätzte und darüber hinaus eine sehr gute Konstitution besaß. Jedenfalls konnte Kunimitsu immer noch nicht glauben, dass bei den vielen Stunden, die Keigo hinter einem Schreibtisch verbrachte, tatsächlich genug Zeit blieb, um eine derart attraktive Form zu wahren. Dann wiederum würden Kunimitsu auch kleine Fettpölsterchen nicht stören. Seine Zuneigung dem anderen Mann war gegenüber war keinesfalls oberflächlicher Natur.  
Kunimitsu legte sein Pyjamaoberteil zu Keigos Hemd, das dieser auf den Boden segeln ließ und zog in einer bestimmenden, fließenden Bewegung Keigo zu sich aufs große Bett. Das Bettzeug raschelte leise, als sie sich neu arrangierten und Kunimitsu schließlich den Mann unter sich und die Decke aus dem Weg hatte.  
Keigo schenkte ihm eins seiner überheblichen, herausfordernden Lächeln, bevor dessen Hand in seine Haare wanderte und ihn so zu ihm hinunterzog, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. “Was bringt dich zu der Annahme, dass du heute das Sagen hast?”, hauchte der leicht angetrunkene Mann ihm entgegen und Kunimitsu fühlte sich beinahe gemüssigt, Keigo darauf hinzuweisen, dass er lieber den Mund halten sollte.  
Aber er hielt sich zurück, indem er einen strategisch sanften Kuss auf dessen Lippen platzierte. “Du weißt, dass ich kein sehr risikofreudiger Mensch bin, Keigo”, flüsterte er leise und deutete damit an, dass es ihm sehr wohl wenig passte, dass Atobe getrunken hatte. Aber gesellschaftliche Pflichten waren nun einmal für sie beide ein gewisses Problem und deshalb sah er auch grundlegend über den beschwipsten Zustand seines Partners hinweg. Aber das hieß allerdings nicht, dass er diesen in dem Zustand die Kontrolle überlassen würde. Er war nur sehr kurz in Japan und die Zeit wollte er eigentlich genießen.  
Um alle weiteren Diskussionen also zu unterbinden, begann Kunimitsu seiner Sehnsucht ein wenig mehr Leine zu geben. Er küsste Keigo innig und voll überraschend heftiger Leidenschaft, bevor er sich auf eine berauschende Reise über den Körper des anderen begab. Er berührte ihn an all den empfindsamen Stellen, ergötzte sich an jeder winzigen Reaktion und kostete von der heißen, weichen Haut, von der Kunimitsu wusste, dass nur die besten Pflegemitteln dort rankamen. In dem Fall war sein Partner wirklich sehr eitel und er beschwerte sich nicht darüber, denn es war immer wieder ein besonderes Gefühl, Keigo zu berühren und zu spüren, dass sich dieser Aufwand zu lohnen schien.  
Immer tiefer wanderte Tezuka an dem Körper hinab, reizte die Brustwarzen und den Bauchnabel. Streichelte über die Rippenpaare, bis sich Atobe erregt unter ihm zu winden begann. Erst dann kümmerte er sich darum, den Ledergürtel der schicken Anzughose zu lösen, den Hakenverschluss aus dem Steg zu schieben und den Reißverschluss vorsichtig zu öffnen. Er hatte ja durchaus gespürt, dass sich Keigo einer gewissen Erregung hingegeben hatte und es brauchte auch nur ein paar massierende Handgriffe, bis die Beule in der Hotpants fester und unmissverständlich deutlich wurde.  
Kunimitsu lächelte leicht amüsiert, aber mit einem warmherzigen Funkeln in den Augen. Dass Keigo sich ihm so hingab, war ein deutliches Zeichen, wie sehr sie einander respektierten und vertrauten und das Wissen alleine, ließ das heiße Gefühl von ehrlicher Zuneigung in ihm regelrecht explodieren.  
Zielstrebig entfernte er Keigos Hose und erntete einen strafenden Blick, als er die Füße kurz kitzelte, nachdem er die Socken ebenso auf den Boden verteilt hatte, wie es mit der restlichen Wäsche von seinem Partner passiert war.  
Dann fuhr er wieder ernsthafter damit fort, Atobe zu verführen. Er massierte ihm ein wenig die Füße, weil er genau wusste, wie gut Keigo auf ein derartiges Verwöhnprogramm reagierte. Und weil er dessen erogenen Zonen in und auswendig kannten, egal wie selten sie wirklich dazu kamen, es auf diese Weise auszukosten. Für ihn war es das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk, dem er sich gerade hingab und er ahnte durchaus, dass Keigo ihm diese süße Folter morgen heimzahlen würde. Aber das war in Ordnung und mittlerweile fand er es auch gar nicht mehr so schwer eine gewisse Kontrolle abzugeben. Er hatte über die Jahre gelernt, dass es manchmal ganz gut war, wenn man den Kopf vom Verstand entfesselte und einfach nur vertrauensvoll zuließ, was andere - was Keigo - ihm bieten konnte.  
  
Als er wieder bei Atobes Gesicht angekommen war, verwickelte er den erregten Mann in einen tiefen Kuss, wobei er merkte, dass ihn Keigo als eine Art Ventil benutzte, für die Vorarbeit, die er gerade so gründlich geleistet hatte. Kunimitsu ließ ihm das bisschen Kontrolle, das der Atobe so vehement einforderte und gab sich dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hin, der seinen Körper bis in die Haarwurzeln kribbeln ließ.  
Erst als der Kuss notgedrungener Maßen ein Ende fand, griff er in die Schublade vom Nachtkästchen und holte dort die Tube Gleitgel heraus, von der er wusste, dass sie immer dort zu finden war. Aber er war überrascht, wie leicht sie war.  
“Sie ist fast leer”, merkte er ein wenig amüsiert an und ihre Blicke, die sich nun kreuzten, sprachen mehr als sie mit Worten ausdrücken konnten. Keigo hatte sich auch nach ihm gesehnt und das war im Grunde genommen für Kunimitsu Bestätigung genug, dass es nicht falsch war, was sie hier taten. Dass es kein Fehler gewesen war, soviel Geld auszugeben, nur um einen Tag mit Keigo zu verbringen. Für diesen Moment hätte er sogar in Kauf genommen, nur für eine Nacht herzufliegen.  
“Es wird noch reichen”, versprach Atobe schließlich mit erregter Stimme und brauchte nicht anzumerken, dass seine Geduld bald ein Ende finden würde, wenn er die Vorbereitungen nicht bald vorantrieb. Die leise Warnung verstand auch Kunimitsu, auch wenn es ihm weniger passte, wenn er so gehetzt wurde.  
Aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, konnte er es im Grunde auch kaum mehr erwarten, sich mit Keigo zu vereinigen. Mit ihm zu verschmelzen und sich all den heißen Gefühlen hinzugeben, die in ihm brodelten. Also legte er die Tube neben sie aufs Bett, holte noch die Packung Präservative heraus, bevor er an Atobes Seiten entlangstreichelte und seine Finger sich schließlich im Bund der engen Unterwäsche einhakten.  
Er nahm sich Zeit das samtene Kleidungsstück zu entfernen und ein wenig an den Innenschenkeln zu knabbern, während seine linke Hand sich daran machte, das heiße, feste Glied nun direkt zu reizen.  
Seine Handlungen wurden belohnt. Immer häufiger entlockte er Keigo lustvolle Seufzer, die deutlich anzeigten, wie sehr er seinem Partner einheizte. Immer mehr Lusttropfen konnte er auf dem immer wieder ungeduldig Zuckenden Schaft verteilen und immer heißer wurde ihm dadurch auch selbst. Er spürte jedefalls, wie sein eigenes Fleisch langsam fester wurde und sich in vorfreudiger Erwartung gegen seine Pyjamahose reckte.  
Also zeigte er schließlich Erbarmen, wenn auch mehr gegenüber sich selbst, und nahm das Gleitgel zu Hand. Dass er dazu ein wenig von Atobe abrücken musste, schien diesen nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil zeigte sich wieder ihre Effizienz, als der Keigo nur zu bereitwillig seine Beine etwas mehr spreizte. Es war ein heißer Anblick, der sich Kunimitsu bot: Atobe, der sein rechtes Bein über seinen Ellenbogen drapiert hatte und ihm so einen guten Zugangswinkel ermöglichte. Aber auch Keigos Hand war dabei nicht untätig und streichelte sich auf erotische Weise.  
Kunimitsu musste schlucken und leckte sich über seine Lippen. In dieser Pose sah er seinen Partner wirklich selten und er merkte nur zu deutlich, wie sehr das sein Verlangen ins unermessliche steigerte. Er konnte keine Zeit mehr verlieren, sonst würde es alles in allem ein kurzes Vergnügen und es würde nicht im Ansatz honorieren, was sie hier gerade aufbauten.  
Er begann also eine großzügige Menge Gleitgel auf Keigos After zu verteilen und den ersten Finger einzuführen. Der wurde regelrecht in den heißen Tunnel hineingesogen. Willig nach mehr drückte sich ihm Keigos Hüfte entgegen und Kunimitsu musste seine eigene Hose ein wenig von den Hüften schieben und sich anfassen, um dem plötzlich irrationalem Wunsch, sofort in den anderen zu stoßen Herr zu werden.  
  
Wie groß seine Sehnsucht nach dem anderen war, bemerkte er erst jetzt so wirklich. Sein Hunger nach dem anderen stieg so rasant schnell an, dass er die Vorbereitungen nicht zu lange hinauszögern konnte. Aber das beruhte sehr deutlich auf Gegenseitigkeit, als er es recht einfach schaffte, einen zweiten Finger in Keigo einzuführen. Zwar war es am Anfang immer etwas unangenehm und er hörte es auch an Atobes zischendem Atem, sah es an dessen Anspannung, aber all diese Symptome lösten sich recht bald wieder in Wohlgefallen auf und er konnte mit seinen langen Fingern problemlos und tief in den den anderen Mann eindringen.  
Dabei wurde er auch jedes Mal mit einem bebenden, leisen Aufstöhnen und zischendem Keuchen belohnt, wann immer seine Fingerspitze an die Prostata kam. Es war fast unerträglich, wie einladend und willig der andere unter ihm lag, dass Kunimitsu den Abstand schließlich nicht mehr wahren konnte. Er rutschte so nahe an wie möglich an Atobe heran und erlöste dessen Arm, der das Bein so tapfer hochgehalten hatte, indem er eben jenes Bein über seine Schulter legte.  
Dann war es an ihm scharf die Luft einzusaugen, als ihn Keigos freche Hand überraschte und anstatt sich zu entfernen, nach seinem steifen Glied griff. Die fremde Berührung ließen es zu dem Mann entgegenzucken und machten es Kunimitsu schwieriger, darin fortzufahren, Atobe vorzubereiten.  
Das schien Keigo glücklicherweise einzusehen, als der seine Hand wegnahm und Kunimitsu wieder etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung gewann. Er küsste seinen Partner am Innenschenkel und gab sich anschließend den letzten Rest vom Gleitgel auf seine Finger.  
Als er wieder einen nach den anderen einführte und mit einem dritten den Muskelring ein wenig dehnen wollte, lieferte ihm sein Freund die nächste Überraschung. Er war zu abgelenkt gewesen, um wirklich zu registrieren, wie sich Keigo eins der Kondome gefischt hatte. Aber er spürte ganz deutlich wie bestimmend dessen Hand das Latexhütchen über seine harte Männlichkeit streifte; die freche Hand, die ihn dannach auch nicht wirklich wieder entließ.  
“Keigo…”, hauchte Kunimitsu vollkommen erregt und beinahe wahnsinnig vor Lust. Sie waren mit den Vorbereitungen noch nicht fertig und wenn der andere so weiter machte, würde das möglicherweise für sie beide unangenehm machen.  
“Ich will dich, ‘mitsu”, erwiderte Keigo etwas nuschelnd und kaum in Kunimitsus Ohren kaum verständlich. Aber das lag möglicherweise an seinem eigenen Blut, dass in seinem Gehör rauschte und in seinem Glied pochte und seinen Körper langsam zu verglühen schien. “Ich will dich jetzt…”  
Tezuka wollte protestieren. Das war einfach nur unvernünftig. Aber ein Blick auf den nackten Mann unter sich reichte im Grunde, um zu erkennen, dass der andere es wirklich wollte. Und es spiegelte doch so klar seine eigene Sehnsucht, seine eigenen Wünsche wider, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als nachzugeben.  
Dennoch fragte er rein proforma, als er nach einem Kopfkissen griff: “Bist du sicher Keigo? Es kann unangenehm werden…” Bereitwillig hob Atobe seinen Hintern, sodass Kunimitsu das Kissen in dessen Kreuz zur Bequemlichkeit und Unterstützung platzieren konnte. Dann befreite er sich recht zügig, von seiner eigenen Hose und bevor er sich zwischen Keigos Beine kniete. Die letzten Reste vom Gleitmittel verteilte er dabei auf dem Kondom, das sich wie eine zweite Haut über sein Glied gelegt hatte, bevor er die Spitze zum After dirigierte.  
Heftig atmete Keigo aus, als er seine Eichel durch den kaum geweiteten, festen Muskelring stieß und dann erst einmal inne hielt. Zärtlich kraulte er über den bebenden Bauch, um seinen Partner ein wenig dabei zu helfen, sich wieder zu entspannen. Aber viel Entspannung schien gerade nicht gewünscht zu sein, also sich Keigos Hüfte vorschob, um ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.  
Es war ein allzudeutliches Zeichen, was ihm Keigo da gab. Er wollte es heiß und intensiv.  
Kunimitsu schluckte und haderte noch einen Augenblick mit sich, bevor er den stummen Wunsch seines Partners erfüllte. Ohne Pause schob er sich nun stetig in den anderen Mann, bis er vollkommen versunken war. Es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig, wie fest ihn Keigo dabei umschlossen hielt und es brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, dass er seine letzter Barriere befestigte und Aufrecht erhielt. Es schien viel zu lange herzusein, seit sie so miteinander verbunden waren, aber immer noch war dieses Gefühl so intensiv und gegenwärtig, als würden sie Tag ein Tag aus nichts anderes machen.  
Sein Blut kochte und seine Muskeln bebten. Er würde das nicht lange durchhalten, aber er wollte zumindest das Beste aus der Situation machen.  
  
In einem langsamen, fast quälendem Tempo zog er seine Erektion wieder fast vollständig zurück, bevor er erneut in Atobes willigen Körper stieß und die Gefühle in ihm erneut explodierten. Es fühlte sich so wahnsinnig gut an, dass es wirklich schwierig war, nicht gedankenlos einfach zuzustoßen. Aber immer noch war Keigo relativ verspannt und solange diese nicht etwas lockerer wurde, konnte er das Tempo einfach nicht erhöhen. Denn verletzen wollte er Atobe nicht. Das war an dieser Stelle besonders unangenehm.  
Dennoch schien dieses langsame Tempo zumindest nicht ganz unangenehm zu sein und Keigo schien sich recht bald daran gewöhnt zu haben. Immer wieder seufzte sein Partner leise auf und auch sonst verzogen sich dessen Gesichtsmuskeln immer weniger, wenn er zustieß. Das war ein gutes Zeichen und es fiel auch ihm immer leichter, diesen uralten Bewegungsablauf durchzuführen. Keigos Körper passte sich seinen Bewegungen an und es kreierte eine unglaublich Hitze zwischen ihnen.  
Aber Kunimitsu war das natürlich nicht genug. Er wollte mehr Nähe, mehr Körperkontakt. Er wollte Atobe spüren mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und es war diesem Drang zu verdanken, dass er seinen Partner schließlich kraftvoll und sicher in seine Arme zog. Seine Hände umschlangen die schmale Taille und er spürte, wie Keigos lange Beine ihn für einen besseren Halt umarmten. Aber es waren nicht nur dessen Beine. Auch Atobes Arme hielten ihn fest und er konnte bequem sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergraben und sich dort an der weichen Haut zu schaffen machen. Genau so war es perfekt und er schob seine Hüfte vor, um tief in den anderen einzudringen.  
Keigo kam ihm entgegen stieg in den Rhythmus ihrer Körper ein.  
Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wie verbunden er sich Atobe im Moment fühlte und am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, dass es niemals endete. Wenigstens verhinderte die Stellung gut, dass sie beide zum Höhepunkt kamen, aber dafür hatte Kunimitsu wirklich das Gefühl, endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren. Immer häufiger leckte er über die weiche Haut am Hals und brachte seine Erregung mit leisen Lauten zum Ausdruck, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt.  
Er hob seinen Kopf und lud Keigo in einen alles verschlingenden Kuss ein. Er ließ sich vollkommen in diese Zärtlichkeiten fallen, genoss es, wie sehr sich der andere Mann an ihn klammerte und ähnlich wie er leise seine Lust herausließ.  
Das hier war etwas Gemeinsames und es war intensiv und überwältigend.  
Aber es musste ein Ende haben. Er spürte, dass es zu einem Ende kommen musste. Er hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl, vor Erregung platzen zu müssen und auch der Kuss bekam nicht nur von seiner Seite eine drängende Note. Immer fordernder wurde Atobe in seinem Entgegenkommen. Immer tiefer wollte er selbst in ihn dringen und ihn erforschen. Jedes Mal auf neu.  
Schließlich musste er eine Grenze ziehen und um sie beide nicht länger zu quälen brachte er Atobe wieder in die Ausgangslag auf dessen Rücken zurück und zögerte auch nicht, sofort tief und fordernd in den lustvoll bebenden Körper zu stoßen. Er brauchte allerdings ein paar Anläufe, bis er den richtigen Winkel wieder gefunden hatte, der Keigo dazu brachte, sich unter ihm aufzubäumen und deutlicher in seiner Lustbekundung zu werden. Dessen feinen Hände krallten sich in den Laken und Kunimitsu spürte, wie ihn der andere nun regelrecht aufsaugen wollte.  
Es dauerte dennoch ein paar weitere dieser Treffer, bis sich sein Partner ergab und auch er sich dem Höhepunkt endlich hingeben konnte, der ihn in einer alles überrollenden Welle überwältigte und ihn wieder daran erinnerte, wie gut er die Beziehung zwischen ihnen fand. Wie perfekt das alles für ihn passte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kunimitsu wurde von leiser klassischer Musik geweckt und fühlte sich einen Moment lang orientierungslos. Eine wohlige Wärme hielt ihn immer noch halb im Traumland gefangen und erst als sich etwas an ihm rührte, kamen die Erinnerung der vergangenen Nacht wieder. Instinktiv zog er den anderen Körper näher an sich heran und genoss das selige Gefühl vollkommener Zufriedenheit, das sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte. Es war sehr angenehm in Atobe Keigos Bett zu erwachen und den anderen noch in seinen Armen vorzufinden. Das war immer eher eine Seltenheit, gehörte sein Partner doch zu den vielen Workaholics, die es in Japan gab. Aber scheinbar hatte sein Besuch nicht nur ihn dazu gebracht, sich ein wenig Entspannung zu gönnen.  
Zärtlich streichelte Kunimitsu dem Mann durch verwuschelten Haare und labte sich an dem Gefühl, dass er einer der wenigen Menschen war, die den erfolgreichen Konzernerben in diesem verletzbaren Zustand sehen durften.  
Das Vertrauen, das ihm der andere Mann dafür entgegenbrachte, machte ihn einfach glücklich und schützend ließ er seine Arme dort, wo sie waren. Aber Keigo war offensichtlich durch die Bewegungen bereits aus seinem Schlummer geholt worden und begann diese unwiderstehlichen leisen Geräusche von sich zu geben, die davon zeugten, dass er sich eigentlich mehr unfreiwillig aus den Fängen der Schlaftrunkenheit löste.  
“Musst du heute nicht arbeiten?”, flüsterte Kunimitsu leise, also Keigos Hand über seinen Oberkörper wanderte und sich schließlich auf seine Wange legte. Ein leises Schnaufen drückte die sicher liebgemeinte Beleidigung, die Keigo garantiert auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, nur stumm aus.  
“Ich hab die heutigen Termine gestern alle verschoben”, gönnte sein Partner ihm allerdings eine Erklärung, dass der Chauffeur nicht die einzige Vorbereitung gewesen war, die Keigo gestern anlässlich seiner Ankunft vorgenommen hatte. Es zeigte ganz deutlich, dass der andere keine halben Sachen machte. Aber dann wiederum tat er das auch nicht.  
Kunimitsu lächelte leicht und spürte, wie sich in ihm langsam erwachende Unruhe ankündigte. Es lag ihm einfach nicht, den Tag im Bett herumzugammeln und ab einer gewissen Zeitspanne meldete das sein Körper unmissverständlich. Allerdings besaß er auch einen eisernen Willen und der wollte im Moment noch nicht diese vertrauliche Atmosphäre, die sie umhüllte wie ein Kokon, verlassen.  
“Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich Frühstücken gehen?”, fragte er also leise an, um Keigo, der ja auch keine Anstalten zeigte, dass er sich irgendwie erheben wollte, sanft darauf vorzubereiten, dass die morgendliche Kuschelrunde ein langsames Ende finden musste.  
“Später”, murmelte Keigo immer noch deutlich müde und einen Moment bildete sich Kunimitsu ein, dass ihm ein leise schnurrender Laut entwischte, als er ihm deutlicher durch die Haare kraulte. “Ich möchte noch ein wenig mein Weihnachtsgeschenk genießen”, fügte Keigo noch ein leise Erklärung zu und Kunimitsu muss leise lachen.  
“Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommt aber langsam Hunger. Freunde dich also mit dem Gedanken an, dein Weihnachtsgeschenk im Bad weiter zu genießen.” Denn dort musste er langsam hin, aber Keigos Badezimmer war groß genug, dass sie sich dort nicht im Weg stehen würden und vielleicht konnte er ja nach einer gemeinsamen Dusche noch ein erholsames Bad abstauben. Denn so wie er Keigo kannte, brauchte er sich um das Frühstück keine Gedanken machen...  
  
  



End file.
